federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2375
This page chronicles posts #2241-2420 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2375. *CP - April, 2375 *CP - June, 2375 Transporter Plots First Week When EBEN DORR and CATHASACH UNA rematerialize they try and find KEIKO and OREX on the station to find out what is going on. Realizing the station has been over taken by Jem’Hadar, KEIKO and OREX plan how to get to her quarters in hopes of finding a safe place to hide. Out scouting, OREX and EBEN get into a confrontation with the Jem’Hadar and Eben is able to save them once in a trance. KEIKO with OREX, CATHASACH and EBEN try and figure out what the bomb was made up that was used on the station and find it wasn’t radiation but have no other clues. They vow to find fP’AU ZOTOH ZHAAN to ask for her help. Saving ZHAAN from experimentation, KEIKO and OREX wait for her to wake up. OREX explores more and meets fALYN GARDNER only to find out she was responsible for the bomb since it had alien technology. OREX brings ALYN to KEIKO and CATHASACH to explain what happened and how to stop it from happening again in their time. Beaming back, they arrive to the current timeline and stop the bad guy. AR-558 Plots First Week When KATAL T’KASSUS and MARCUS WOLFE are on the rock together, they experience firsthand what the houdini’s are as an Ensign is killed. After that happens, Marcus vows to stay and help those who were left behind. Sometime later, there is another explosion and KATAL realizes it was QADIRA ROSHEN this time who has been hit with a Houdini. MARCUS, aslong with CORBAN MADDIX, NORAH DANIELS and AKALA AIEN rush to help but Qadira dies after a touching goodbye to Katal (May 01, 2375). Shocked by the events, CORBAN talks to NORAH and explains he loves her, wanting her to know if something were to happen. KATAL and MARCUS have a personal time together as she regrets her actions with her ex-lover. REESE, used to this kind of thing complains to a Lt. Vargas about how emotional people were getting. Another wave of Jem’Hadar arrive prompting REESE, KATAL, CORBAN, and MARCUS to engage them, but manage to fend them off. KATAL starts her work on locating the Houdini’s but has a close call that MARCUS saves her from. Second Week Finally, KATAL T’KASSUS figures out the houdini’s and tells MARCUS WOLFE about it before he thinks of a plan to use them against the Jem’Hadar. CORBAN MADDIX complains to NORAH DANIELS about how insane Reese is before they release some sexy tension. CORBAN and PATRICK REESE talk again and pick a nickname for him as Nut and Corban’s own as Raisin. Gathering to make plans, MARCUS, REESE, NORAH, CORBAN and KATAL discuss strategy and how to combat the Jam’Hadar. Third Week With new character TH’MATAKLAHN, he confronts his Vorta and kills him, hoping to find out more about the Federation and life being free from White. With the last battle starting on the planet, MARCUS WOLFE, KATAL T’KASSUS, CORBAN MADDIX, NORAH DANIELS and AKALA AIEN all prepare for causalities and violence. As the battle comes to a head, they all put in their best efforts, getting out of it alive save Vargas, while Reese keeps and collects the white containers of those he has killed. MARCUS has a hard time accepting how many people died on the planet and talks to CORBAN about it, expressing how upset he is that Starfleet is only sending more people now the battle was over. CORBAN talks to NORAH about what happened and how many people died before helping each other in medical. CORBAN then seeks out PATRICK REESE and they talk about the battle and how the dead continue to haunt Reese. AKALA goes to the holding cells where TH’MAT is located and she gets him to give over his name. REESE and MARCUS talk about their experience before Marcus offers Reese a position as helmsmen on the USS Fenrir. MARCUS tries to get some sleep but ends up dreaming about JADZIA DAX-WOLFE and he starts to realize more and more that time really isn’t linear. Cardassia Plots First Week In hopes of finding out those loyal to him, mCORAT DAMAR convinces QUESTA to use her abilities while performing for the soliders. With KAI CEVDAK doing experiments, she loses track of time, but DURAS VENIK is there to peel her away and her clothing off for rampant coitus. Second Week When AELA VAYLEN talks to ERON BERN she confesses she is working for the Obsidian Order and wants to help him with his tasks against the Dominion. He questions their relationship now, not wanting an agent for a wife and if she was only as a second. Third Week When mCORAT DAMAR has to talk to WEYOUN, the Vorta notices something of more confidence in the man and questions him about his lack of drinking. Fourth Week En route to Ankoria, ALYN and NARYNNA are intercepted by Cardassian warships commanded by MARET BROCA and are taken to the brig. When NORAH wakes up, she realizes they have been taken and tells NARYANNA to keep her mouth shut and let her handle things. AELA VAYLEN arrives and takes NARYANNA out for interrogation and prepares her a room. ERON BERN arrives to prep NARYANNA and recognizes her from his time on the station, trying his best to make her process a smooth one. ERON talks to mCORAT DAMAR about the interrogations, imploring him to make his move soon. mCORAT seeks out ALYN to verify her information, but couldn’t guarantee her anything positive happening or getting her home. ERON, realizing things are going to soon get serious warns KAI CEVDAK to get out of the area. mCORAT seeks out AMITY DAMAR, telling her to leave with Hayden as the rebellion is about to start. New character only known as ARDEN is in a Cardassian cell and visited by mCORAT who requests to have his help with breaking people out of the brig. ERON finishes up some business by talking to DURAS VENIK about getting to a safe spot with Kai and waiting to talk to QUESTA about the future. mCORAT finally sees QUESTA too and says his goodbyes, telling her to continue to trust Eron. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Visiting with JULLIAN BASHIR, ALYN GARDNER finds out he is getting visits from Allysaan and plans on using it to get Bryce upset. When BRYCE WREN arrives to the infirmary, ALYN lies to him about Ally, her plan to break them up beginning to take shape. dAELA VAYLEN realizes something is up with ELIM GARAK and follows him before he passes out from feeling claustrophobic. When TOKAR YVINE misses Aaron, he confesses to NARYANNA U’ZOTTI about his sex drive and she offers to help out. Concerned that ALLY is going to leave him, BRYCE proposes instead and she accepts. DENORIAN THAY confronts ALYN about her drug addiction, knowing people are looking into Bashir’s accidental usage of TC. ALLY is happy about her new engagement when JULIAN gets back to work and informs her she is pregnant with triplets. TOKAR continues to abstain from sex and it makes him crazy and he yells at NARYANNA to get away from him so he won’t hurt her. EZRI DAX is confused about how to feel about Quark and gets some advice from VIC FONTAINE about how to proceed. ALLY goes back to her quarters with BRYCE and tells him she is pregnant and he faints. EZRI makes her move and asks QUARK out to dinner, but Quark still has trouble believing she would really like him. BRYCE wakes up from fainting and gets into an argument with ALLY before moving out of their quarters, thinking this was on purpose. ALLY talks to DENORIAN about how to cope with things and then tells her to wait for Bryce to calm down and think over the information. BRYCE seeks out MARLON NADIS, talking to him about advice and Marlon suggests recommending an abortion. BRYCE talks to ALYN about Ally and Alyn lies about her not being on contraceptives, putting a bigger wedge between them. BRYCE talks to ALLY once more, suggesting abortion or giving the babies away but she refuses and they once again part ways. When TOKAR is better, NARYANNA takes some time to cuddle with him while they talk about their feelings. ALLY has one more meeting with BRYCE to explain she is breaking off their engagement because of his reaction to the babies. Back in his time, CATHASACH surprises EZRI with being alive and she takes him out to dinner. OREX and KEIKO are happy to be back and she spends some quality time with her children. OREX then goes to tell MIXIE BRIDGES that he isn’t deceased, prompting them to celebrate. ALYN is happy to find out BRYCE has broken things off with Ally and drugs him in order to have some roofied tea sex. ALYN is later interrupted by OREX who tells her that her uncle is using her to make a bomb on the station and not TC supplies. KEIKO runs into ALYN but gives her the cold shoulder, realizing what she was capable of doing. KEIKO goes back to teaching, having JAMES MUNROE in her class before OREX comes to tell her about Alyn. ALYN then slyly goes to ALLY and tells her she had sex with Bryce, which only angers his former fiancé. ALLY then confronts BRYCE about it and they get into a massive argument. Second Week Staying after class, JAMES MUNROE gets in trouble for some shannagains by KEIKO O’BRIEN who warns him to behave. BRYCE WREN is drunk, thinking about everything with Ally before ALYN GARDNER is there to help him into his quarters and her into his pants. Afterwards, ALYN tries to reconfirm with BRYCE that he loved her and not Ally all along. EBEN DORR and REGINALD BARCLAY gossip about Bryce and his break up with OREX MKELL until he reminds them she was the badguy in the future. CATHASACH UNA and EZRI DAX go on a date as she explains she is worried for Marcus, only to have Una kiss her which eventually led to betrayal sex in the holodeck. OREX starts to get into a mood when he gets gruff with MILES O’BRIEN who had been helping out his wife KEIKO, Orex believing Miles is having an affair. ALLYSANN KNIGHT talks to JULIAN BASHIR who is back on duty and explains she knew she was on injections so something else had to have happened. TOKAR YVINE puts in a communication to the Napean homeworld and talks to Yarrok S’Mettin about a possible cure for the predominance of males in their society. When TOKAR returns to work, NARYANNA U’ZOTTI notices he is acting strangely and confronts him but he doesn’t explain why. KEIKO is concerned about her husband and talks to JULIAN but finds out Miles had been cancelling things with him too. JULIAN hopes to cheer up ALLYSAAN and brings her onto a holodeck to just pass the time. EZRI goes to talk to ELIM GARAK and probes into his own phobias and behaviour but doesn’t feel adequate to help him. BENJAMIN SISKO calls ALYN to his office and confronts her about the TC, confining her to her quarters. dAELA VAYLEN seeks out GARAK but doesn’t get too far with him in terms of helping his condition. BRYCE seeks out ALYN in the infirmary when she is packing and ALLYSANN is there to see the two interact – Bryce will under a drugged spell. EZRI seeks out QUARK only for him to know she had sex with Una and they get into a fight – making her worried he would tell Marcus. ALYN goes with BRYCE to their quarters and uses her drugs to influence him even more, getting him to confess he loved her. JULIAN attempts to help GARAK, urging him to see Dr. Thay but the Cardassian man doesn’t change his mind about counsellors. Hoping for some advice, EZRI talks to PA’U ZOTOH ZHAAN about how to proceed and gets some more encouragement to keep trying. OREX seeks out KEIKO, almost telling her about Miles but explained he accidentally scratched him and he was probably mad. JAMES for an assignment talks to XCHL PAO with some help from DENORIAN THAY and questions it about its life and future. EZRI finally talks to CATHASACH and tells him she wants to make things right with Quark and she may resign. EZRI then talks to BENJAMIN about it, but he denies her the chance to quit. TOKAR talks to QUARK and convinces him that he needs to buy a cloaking device on the sly. JULIAN goes on another date with ALLYSANN and they end up kissing and she stays the night but they don’t get more intimate. EZRI goes back to talk to CATHASACH but he is acting all crazy and violent as something has happened with his Symbient. She brings him to the infirmary and he attacks ALLYSANN before JULIAN is able to incapacitate him. ZHAAN confronts GARAK about his behaviour, explaining Ezri is resigning but he doesn’t care. dAELA finally goes into labour, giving birth to ENABRAN VAYLEN with the help of JULIAN and other medical staff (May 13, 2375). ALLYSANN wakes up only to get bad news from JULIAN that she has miscarried all three babies after being hit by Una. BRYCE finds out about the accident and talks to ALYN before the couple ‘break up.’ EBEN notices that NARYANNA is getting hit on but doesn’t like it so he intercepts only to scare the guy off and they start to talk. BRYCE goes back to ALLYSANN and he apologizes for everything before they tentatively get back together. EZRI and GARAK finally talk once more and she finally gets somewhere now she can’t get any worse. When MIXIE BRIDGES is in QUARK’s they talk about the war and how depressed people can’t going to spend as much. MIXIE finds out about EZRI too so she pays her a visit in hopes of giving her pointers to get with Quark. Third Week In hopes of making NARYANNA U’ZOTTI more fun, EBEN DORR takes her to the holosuite but finds she is a bit of a prude. EZRI DAX confronts QUARK about their relationship and how she would like to try for something more. When CATHASACH UNA wakes up JULIAN BASHIR is there to tell him that the transporter incident into the future messed with his symbiont and caught up with him when he went on a rampage. OREX MKELL tries once more to tell KEIKO O’BRIEN about her husband cheating on her but can’t as they are interrupted by MOLLY O’BRIEN. EZRI seeks out CATHASACH to see if he is okay but he has started to drown himself in alcohol out of guilt for hurting Allysann. KEIKO then gets into an argument with MILES O’BRIEN and he finally leaves her, asking for a divorce and moves out of the apartment. QUARK comes through on his promise to TOKAR YVINE and gets him his cloaking device. Knowing he was prepared to leave. TOKAR seeks out NARYANNA and they have intimate ‘I am leaving you in secret’ sex. OREX seeks out KEIKO and hears about everything that happened so he offers to babysit. On the station, EITHNE talks to BENJAMIN SISKO about the idea of joining Starfleet but he flat out denies her. EITHNE then talks to BELVERANNA LANDI and thinks about the idea of talking to the Prophets. MARLON NADIS needs a physical but only NARYANNA is there so he settles to have her do it even if he thinks she is inefficient. EITHNE finally goes to Bajor and has a strange vision warning her about Dosri. TOKAR finally enacts his plans, leaving the station to go to the Napean homeworld and release his experiment. With EITHNE is in the holosuites she runs into JASPER PISSARO again, only to have a confrontation where she is nearly raped. EITHNE wakes in the infirmary with NARYANNA and JULIAN there before BELVERANNA is called in to help her home. Upset about turns of events, ALYN GARDNER goes to JULIAN in an attempt to resign but he is hesitant to accept it. EZRI and MIXIE BRDGES run into each other in the lifts and make some small talk about Quark. ALLYSANN is upset about recent events and talks over how to proceed into the future with the help of VIC FONTAINE. When BELVERANNA gets some information about Dosri, she tells EITHNE that is he probably going to Cardassia. MIXIE wakes up in the middle of the night with a strange man named LARS in her room who asks her to be his travelling companion all over the universe and she oddly agrees. EITHNE and BELVERANNA are getting her prepared a disguise when DORSI arrives and explains he is leaving. Now dresses as an Admiral, EITHNE convinces MARLON that he is in trouble to get her way. Strange new character CHESSO CALJAR is a Cardassian Glinn who was on a Klingon ship and now on the station. He talks to EZRI and they discuss her last hosts Klingon interests. When KATAL gets back, she talks to MARLON and gives him Qadira’s bearrug but he refuses to take it. NARYANNA talks to MARCUS about a borg crash site they could investigate before telling him her concerns about Tokar, so Marcus makes plans to go to the Napean homeworld just to see. Fourth Week New character SHAWN MUNROE is picking up his kids from school when he talks to KEIKO O’BRIEN who he had known from his time on the USS Enterprise. JULIAN BASHIR calls ALLYSANN KNIGHT into his office and gives her a promotion to LtJG. Going to have lunch with CAHTASACH UNA, EZRI DAX notices he is acting off but he lies and says he is just tired. KATAL T’KASSUS is approached by a Romulan named Javok who explains to her he is in the Tal Shiar and realizes she and Marcus killed her grandfather to get the Romulans in the war but they are pleased with the turn of events. KATAL gets spooked and talks to MARCUS about it anyway now he is back on the station and both get concerned about what this means for Romulus. KATAL speaks to Javok again who attempts to blackmail her with the information he has. Randomly back on the station from her crazy bus adventure, MIXIE BRIDGES surprises QUARK even though she looks older and different. TH’MATAKLAHN arrives to the infirmary with NARYANNA while JULIAN BAHIR offers to fix his wounds and start looking more seriously into a cure for white. ALYN GARDNER finally snaps and breaks out of her quarters, stealing a phaser and hijacks a shuttle with NARYANNA and NORAH on board. BRYCE WREN and ALLYSANN talk in the lift and he confesses he doesn’t think she got pregnant on purpose and they take a step to making up. KEIKO gets a visit from MIXIE and her friend attempts to cheer her up with shopping. Once out on the promenade, Mixie admits she was away for six years with Lars and even got married, having a baby together. MARCUS is still really affected by the deaths on AR-558 and is trying to remember them all by name when EZRI DAX arrives only agitating him further. When on the Promenade, MARCUS sees CAMDEN walking and recognizes him, calling him out on the cult and how everything is a farce. EBEN is upset about the disappearance of Nary and talks it through with JULIAN who tries to be optimistic. USS Fenrir Plots Third Week Finally back on the ship, CORBAN and NORAH celebrate with their genitals. MARCUS and KATAL go to the holodeck together and have fun at an amusement park when sparks fly but they both hold back, knowing this wasn’t the time for them to get back together. Fourth Week When MARCUS WOLFE and CORBAN MADDIX arrive to the Napean homeworld, Yarrok S’Mettin is there to explain something was released into their atmosphere. NARYANNA U’ZOTTI confronts TOKAR YVINE in the brig over what he did and tells him they were supposed to have a life together but now they wouldn’t’ be able to. MARCUS confronts TOKAR for his actions and condemns him, feeling like the Deltan will get his come uppens. NARYANNA and MARCUS then talk to S’Mettin who explains the Napean people are no longer interested in being Federation citizens. NARYANNA runs into EBEN DORR and cries to him about what happened while he tries to be comforting. CORBAN hears about EBEN with Naryanna and asks him if they have had sex yet. NORAH DANIELS attempts to cheer up NARYANNA by giving her some projects to work on in the mean time. NARYANNA attempts to see TOKAR once more and explains she doesn’t hate him and only wishes him the best despite everything. CORBAN seeks out TOKAR in the brig but just rubs things in the Deltan’s face about having access to the ladies. Empok Plots Fourth Week In the Pah-Wraith cult, YAEL CAMDEN and his now wife YAEL HANNAH discuss the cult with ANJOL (DUKAT) in hopes of settling into the community. Once there, HANNAH is swayed by ANJOL (DUKAT) into thinking she is special and they are intimate. Defiant Plots Fourth Week En route to Cardassian soil, BENJAMIN SISKO with MILES O’BRIEN, dAELA VAYLEN, ELIM GARAK, VERAL DOSRI and EITHNE FARAS (as Admiral Patrick) head to a rebel base before she is discovered. BENJAMIN gets a signal from an annoyed Romulan who is upset one of the Federation shuttles looking at a borg site didn’t show up and he realizes it is someone on the Fenrir. Betazoid Plots Second Week With VERAL DOSRI having his new mission, he talks to EITHNE FARAS about getting her out of there and safe while he continues on working for Starfleet. Third Week When EITHNE FARAS finally gets the courage to say something to VERAL DOSRI, she confesses she is in love with him, but he is shocked at the admission and explains he won’t love her back and be responsible for her death in the future. Psi Episillon Plots Third Week Now above the planet, TOKAR releases his experiment into the atmosphere and then turns himself over to the Fenrir. #05 May, 2375 2375 #05 2375 #05